


Masquerade

by Lemon (lemon_sprinkles)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Frotting, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Party, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_sprinkles/pseuds/Lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The anonymity of Highgarden's famous masquerade ball is enjoyed by two lovers in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Just shameless smut. Enjoy!

 Loras felt like he was in a joust.

 Vision narrowed and attention fixed ahead, he stared through the small, cat’s-eye shaped holes on his mask, eying what appeared to be a stuffed pig. Usually Loras did not face off with a stuffed pig, but tonight it seemed the food in front of him served as his opponent, his ornate mask his helmet, and the small two pronged fork his lance.

 It was Loras’ first Highgarden Masquerade back home as a knight, and he was still trying to remember how to properly function at a feast with half of his vision cut off. He’d forgotten just how cumbersome the masks were, despite wearing helmets out in the fields most days. He really shouldn’t be so annoyed with it, but the thing was helmets came off almost as soon as they were put on. Loras liked to spend as little time with his head squashed between cushions and heavy plates of armour. Helmets limited all of his senses, and Loras did not enjoy it in the slightest. But masks at masquerades—those stayed on for _hours_.

 He felt like a small child stuffed in his finest dress clothes, continuously fiddling and fidgeting. Tugging it back into the center, pushing it up his nose, scratching under the silk tie that pushed against his temples and tangled in his curls—it was a constant battle, one that Loras was losing. He’d asked Margaery if perhaps he could wear a smaller mask when he’d come in to discover what she’d laid out for him, but she insisted that he wear that one as they needed to match for the evening. He would have protested more, but as soon as Margaery pouted Loras was agreeing before his mind even had time to catch up.

 It was a lovely mask, though. It was green with gold vines panted all across, a few popping out of the mask itself to make it seem real, as if the roses were actually growing forth from the leather that lay on his face. Red rosebuds— _real_ red roses—had been attached to the vines, framing the mask, completing the woodland creature image. His clothing held the same colours, representing house Tyrell, and it was with pride that he wore it.

 But that was hours ago when he wasn’t tired of entertaining the young maids and the political boisterous lords, and when his mask wasn’t heavy and itchy and cumbersome. He’d finally managed to make his way through the large crowds that gathered inside the castle and into the feasting hall, and went to look busy near one of the large tables laden with food, getting as far away from the ballroom as possible. He’d danced enough for the time being, and there was no amount of pestering that would take him away from the stuffed pork before him.

 “Now now, Loras—don’t look quite so menacing with that fork of yours; you wouldn’t want to scare the pig away.”

 Sighing, Loras lowered his fork and turned to smile tightly at his cousin, Megga. She stood before him in one of her finest gowns that tightened in at her waist and lifted her ample bosom. Blues and gold were her colours of choice, matching her richly decorated mask and curled hair that had little blue pearls dispersed throughout. Her cheeks were flushed, either from dancing or the generous helpings of wine that were offered, and she was grinning brightly at him, unperturbed by Loras’ half-hidden expression.

 “How could you tell I was looking at it in any particular manner? This mask hides most of my face,” he stated, placing his fork back down on the table, deciding he really wasn’t all that hungry. He’d only used food as an excuse to break from the festivities for a moment.

 Megga shrugged. “I didn’t. But I guessed correctly.” Grinning, she grasped his elbow and led him off to the side so they were standing underneath large wreaths of baby’s breath and pink roses. “You’re not dancing anymore?”

 “I danced with three ladies already—I need to rest,” he said. She was still peering at him through her mask, and Loras felt distinctly uncomfortable. Megga had always liked to get into Loras’ personal space, and even more-so in his personal affairs. She never left him alone growing up, and it seemed with him having been gone for so long from Highgarden she was making up for lost time by being terribly irritating.

 “You’re awfully irritable tonight.” Her tone was soft, but Loras bristled none the less.

 “What makes you say that?”

 “Last time you came to the masquerade you were all smiles the entire night, willing to dance with whoever asked, and never leaving the festivities until everyone else had retired for the evening. But now you’re standing off to the side glowering at a piece of pork.”

 Loras had never thought Megga to be particularly attentive to his habits, but it seemed she was. It spooked him a little. Had Margaery been teaching them while he was gone? He was just about to lie and say he felt fine, when she spoke again.

 “Are you waiting for someone? A sweet maid who promised to attend, only to leave you standing here, looking wistfully off into the crowd like a lost little pup?”

 Her tone was teasing, but she’d touched upon something very real.

 Beyond the irritation of the mask and the boredom with the droll conversations, Loras had been waiting for someone all evening—someone very particular, who seemed intent on hiding in the crowd.

 Renly.

  The lord of Storm’s End had also come with Loras to the masquerade, the two having made point of scheduling their time so they could both attend. Since Loras had been knighted his excuses for seeing Renly had become few and far between, the tournament tours taking him far away from Storm’s End or King’s Landing. They both had things to do and people to see, men to knock off of horses and reports to sign. But they’d managed to get some time to both attend the party, and Loras had been thinking of little else but how enjoyable the evening would be next to Renly. They wouldn’t be able to dance, nor really touch one another, but just being in Renly’s presence was like nothing else to Loras. He would be content with just staring into his eyes, hearing his laugh and watching the candlelight dance across his thick black hair.

 But the bastard was nowhere to be found.

  Last night Loras had gone to see Renly in his guest room shortly after his arrival to Highgarden, and it was there that Renly showed him what he was going to wear for the party, telling Loras to make a note of the mask so he could easily spot him. It wouldn’t be hard, really—the mask was incredibly obvious. Black and gold, it came down his nose and across his cheeks, warping his features into that of some sort of stag. The image was complete with a pair of fake jet black horns that curled around and up, a high gloss applied that made them shine. Loras had thought it would be heavy, but holding it in his hands he found it was very light, and the balance on it was superb. Whoever had crafted it was incredibly talented. Loras had been eager to see the mask on, and had even gone so far as to beg Renly to put it on in his room so he could see it, but Renly had refused, noting that he’d have all the time in the world to admire it the next evening.

 Only, Loras did not have time to admire it on account of Renly having not even bothered to show up. He hadn’t seen him all evening—not once. He’d kept his eyes wide open, searching through the crowds in hopes of seeing the ostentatious mask he’d been gloating over, but to no avail. He hadn’t even seen anything remotely close to a deer amongst the hundreds of other costumes that had leapt from the pages of storybooks to grace their dance hall with their presence. Loras knew it would be hard to find someone during the large event and had prepared to search for Renly for at least fifteen minutes, but fifteen minutes turned into twenty, which turned into an hour, until here he was, standing with his cousin off to the side, glowering out at the guests in the feasting hall, looking for that bloody stag mask.

He was, to no small degree, very put out. And he was only getting increasingly frustrated as the night wore on. But he wasn’t going to tell Megga that. Saying she was right would lead to more questions, such as who he was looking for and what they looked like, which would lead Loras to either lie and say he was looking for a pretty maid with a peacock gown, or tell the truth and say he was looking for his lord to see if he was up for a bit of buggery.

 Neither option really appealed to Loras if he was going to be truthful.

 “I was waiting to see Lord Renly,” he began, starting with the truth before venturing off the path and into the forest of well-thought out lies. “He was to attend this evening and I wanted to discuss the upcoming tournament Storm’s End. He wished for me to attend but I need to know the details. Because I am a knight, and tournaments are what I do.”

 Things had gone well before the last part, but still, Megga seemed none the wiser.

 “I haven’t seen him, but if I do I’ll tell him you were searching for him. It’s not hard to spot you—I’ll just tell him to look out for the wilted flower in the corner.” And with that she was off, patting his cheek patronizingly before flouncing down the dining hall and back out into the ballroom. Sighing, Loras rubbed his cheek and continued to stand off on the side, avoiding the gaze of everyone for a chance to enjoy some peace and quiet.

 It wasn’t until he felt eyes on him did he look up from his half-hearted inspection of a fruit bowl. There was a prickling at the back of his head, and a small shiver shot through his body, staring at the top of his head and ending in his fingers and toes. Turning around, he scanned the crowd, looking for someone who was staring his way. It took him a second, people milling about at all turns, their bright costumes a distraction, but soon enough he found the pair of eyes that made him feel like he’d been shot with a bolt of lightning.

 Standing off in the distance under a chandelier decorated with red and white roses, was a man dressed all in black, save for the silver rings that glittered on his fingers as he held a cup of wine in his hands. His dark black hair had been pulled back in a simple ribbon, but strands had come out over the course of the evening, giving him an elegantly disheveled appearance. His mask was simple—just black hardened leather with an upward lift at the corner—but sophisticated and fitting given the simplicity of the rest of his apparel. Everything was _so_ simple that Loras honestly couldn’t believe who he was looking at, because beneath the mask lay a pair of very familiar dark blue eyes that sparkled with a hint of mischief.

 It was Renly, just without the stag mask and the golden and black brocade doublet, as well as the gaggle of inquisitive lords and ladies who seemed to hound the poor man whenever he attended such events. Loras was so excited to see him that he momentarily forgot that he was dressed completely different to how he said he would be. Making his way through the hall, he hurried as quickly as he could, trying to reach Renly. But just as he neared, two ladies with fans and large, ornate hair passed by, flashing Loras ruby red smiles from beneath their fans. Momentarily distracted, he stumbled backward and sent them a tense, quick smile before turning his attention back to Renly in the corner.

 Only he was gone.

 Unless Loras had mistaken Renly for a plump man in a purple cape, Renly had vanished. Immediately Loras began searching the room, trying to catch a glimpse of him again if for no other reason than to prove to himself he hadn’t gone mad. Moving further into the crowd, he lifted his head and stood on the balls of his feet as he hurried through, trying to spot the top of Renly’s head amongst the people. Just as he thought he really had gone up and lost it, a flash of black near the doorway at the other end of the feast hall caught his attention, and Loras turned just in time to see Renly go through the door.

 He was making him chase him.

 The cheeky bastard was leading him around like some love-sick pup that was just expected to follow.

 For a moment Loras wanted to defy him and _not_ follow—see how he liked being ignored completely. He was a Tyrell— he did not follow, he led. Only, Loras _really_ wanted to see Renly, no matter how much he valued his pride and his sense of entitlement. Having an internal debate near the door, he did a little dance, moving away from the door before turning back around to follow, then turning around again as a fit of defiance took hold once more. Eventually, after being shoved in the direction of the door by a passerby who was rather inebriated, Loras decided to throw his pride into the proverbial chamber pot, and stepped through the door and into the entrance way of the castle.

 The sound of the party from the ballroom carried through the stone walls as soon as he was out of the feasting hall. The thrum of the drums and the trill of the flutes tumbled out from the dance hall, making the stones under Loras’ feet vibrate. Eying the door, he wondered if perhaps Renly had gone inside there, and dreaded having to find him amongst the large skirts and bright colours that swirled and tumbled around in hypnotizing ways. Just was he was about to venture into the mess, however, he heard a whisper from the side, and spotted Renly standing off in the shadows, a lone candle in an alcove lighting up his predatory grin.

 Without hesitating Loras rushed him, sprinting across the short distance to grab hold of his sleeve. Renly let out a bark of laughter, and put up a minor struggle, one that resulted in Loras pinning him to the wall.

 “You bastard.”

 Renly’s smug smile and the tilt of his chin told Loras he was not at all perturbed by being called a bastard.

 “Mm, Renly Storm has a nice ring to it. Does this mean I’m not related to Stannis?”

 “You were supposed to be wearing a stag mask,” Loras hissed.

 “Oh, I was? I seem to have forgotten—”

 “You didn’t forget.”

 Renly’s smile was still there, but he lowered his chin and relaxed against the wall, Loras’ grip on him loosening as he slumped.

 “No, I didn’t forget,” he began. Reaching up, he twirled one of Loras’ curls around his finger, his gaze fixed on the action before returning to Loras’ eyes. “I wanted to play a game with you.”

 “A game?” Loras asked. Letting go of his shirt, he stepped back and away, suddenly aware they were in a public spot where anyone could see them.

 “Yes, a game. I wanted to see if you could find me… the mask I showed you was just a prop—I’d never be able to wear that thing all night. I just wanted to catch you off guard and see if you could spot me.” Renly was grinning again, and looking far too pleased with himself.

 Narrowing his eyes, Loras clenched his jaw and sighed heavily. “I thought you had died.”

 Renly snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. “You did not think I had died. What could I have possibly done in this castle to get myself killed?”

 “I don’t know—fallen off of a balcony? Tripped down some stairs? Fallen into a vat of boiling oil?”

 “I’m playful, Loras, not drunk. Besides, do you have vats of boiling oil just lying around? Are you preparing for a siege?”

 “That’s not the point!” Loras said, pouting now. Renly was being difficult, and his cheerful grin wasn’t helping to soothe Loras’ temper. He couldn’t believe Renly had purposely hidden from him. He’d spent the entire night looking for him, only to have him right under his nose. He felt like a fool—a fool with sore eyes from peering off in the distance so much. “The point is that you strung me along. I was looking for you all evening and I couldn’t find you.”

 Renly’s smile softened then and Loras could see tenderness in his gaze, even as it was hidden by shadows and a mask. “I’m sorry I made you worry…” Loras felt Renly’s hand wander around to grasp his hip, and he moved with ease as he was gently pulled closer. Chests pressed together, Loras brought a hand up to grip Renly’s upper arm, the soft black silk smooth under his touch. “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

 Loras tilted his head, lips parting as Renly’s warm breath tickled his skin. The drums from the dancehall changed to a different beat, and Loras’ heart began to match the tempo—frantic and excited. Renly smelled of spiced perfume and strong wine, and Loras wanted to taste the drink upon his lips. But just as they drew closer, a spark of rebellion flared up inside Loras, and he pushed Renly away.

 If Renly was going to deny Loras his just rewards, Loras could do the same.

 “What are you doing?” Renly asked quickly, reaching out for Loras as Loras scooted out of the hallway, grabbing the small candle in the alcove as he did so.

 “Playing a game,” he replied. This time it was his turn to be chased. Turning around he hurried off to the garden entrance of the castle, pleased to hear Renly’s footsteps following close behind. The garden was also decorated, the party having long since spilled out into the fresh night air. The moon was full and provided ample light as guests lounged on garden chairs and dined from figs, pears, apples and peaches—all from Highgarden’s personal orchards. The air smelled of roses and lemons, and Loras drank it in as he stumbled down the steps and on to the trampled grass.

 “Where are we going?” Renly asked, his hand hovering over Loras’ shoulder as they weaved through the party revelers. He sounded excited, and Loras couldn’t help but smirk at how the tables had been turned. It was now Renly’s turn to follow rather than lead—a position Loras was much more comfortable in. Renly may be his lord and Loras his knight, but that didn’t mean Loras did not enjoy a spot of control now and again.

 “You’ll see,” he said over his shoulder as they went further away from the masquerade, their footsteps louder on the gravel path. Approaching two guards stationed at the end of the path, Loras lifted up his mask to show off his face, and the men let them pass without a single question asked.

 “Why the guards? What’s going on, Loras?”

 Renly sounded excited, but Loras could practically feel the nervous energy rolling off of him in waves. He was sticking in close, stepping on Loras’ heels, and Loras was tempted to stop dead in the middle of the path and see if he slammed right into him.

 “The guards stop the guests from going too far into the garden,” he explained, protecting the flame on the candle as a soft breeze went by, “guests who had had far too much wine have a tendency to find themselves lost—or worse, dead.”

 “Dead?!”

 This time Loras stopped and turned around. Renly managed to prevent himself from running into Loras, but he was pressed in awfully close, eyes a bit wide under his mask. Loras could have told him it was easy to fall into the lake in the middle of the garden and drown, but that would be too simple. He was still angered by Renly’s little game he played back in the castle, and thought he ought to string him along a little longer.

 “You don’t know about the woods over there?” he jerked his head off to the side toward the large wooded area that surrounded the garden.

 Filled with game, sport hunting took place inside it, Willas’ prized hounds and horses coming in use deep inside the forest. Loras knew there was nothing terribly dangerous inside the woods, but they had an eerie quality to them, the stillness and quietness of it unsettling if you looked at them for too long in the dead of night. Stories were told to him when he was a child, of grumpkins and shadowcats that prowled about, looking for young boys to carry off should they not wash their faces…

 “I know of the woods…” Renly said, inching a little closer to Loras, gaze skirting off to the side to stare at them. “They’re filled with game for you to hunt in, no? Robert talks about them all the time…”

 “Oh they are filled with animals, but there are… other things in there.” Tilting his head to the side, Loras stared at Renly, keeping his face as serious as possible. For once that night Loras was glad for his mask that hid most of his expression. “We never venture very deep inside the forest, because of… incidents that have happened. Men have gone… missing, their bodies never found. All that comes back are their horses, lathered in sweat with insanity in their eyes. They’re never tamed again, and most times we have to kill the poor creatures, their minds broken… We’ve never been able to figure out what lurks in the shadows, but one day… one day a body came back on one of the horses. I never saw the body for this was before my time, but my father told me of what it looked like…”

 Loras could tell Renly was half caught between believing him and calling him out on his lie, but the way he stayed close to Loras, his hand on his arm and grip tight, and how his attention kept going to the forest, Loras knew he was willing to play along.

 “What did the body look like?” Renly whispered as Loras’ free hand slipped down to rest on his hip, keeping him locked in place. Renly shivered.

 “My father said he was pale—completely and utterly pale, like a corpse. Only, the man had been seen alive and well just not ten minutes earlier… but there was no blood in the man—not a drop. When they inspected the body, however, they found the source of his blood loss….” Tilting his head to the side, Loras’ gazed flicked down to Renly’s neck and back up, a seductive smile slowly appearing on his face. Renly stiffened as Loras move in, and Loras couldn’t help but grip his hip a little tighter, keeping him locked in place.

 “W-What did they find?”

 “Two tiny puncture wounds… right on his ne—”

 He was about to go in and bite Renly, but Renly jerked away before he could, his hand snapping upward and grabbing Loras’ arm, causing him to drop the candle as he let out a chocked yell. Loras felt like his heart had crawled up his chest and lodged itself in his neck, beating away and drowning out all other sounds and tastes. He hadn’t expected the tides to turn so quickly, and he wanted to retaliate after Renly had so deftly turned the tables on him. He began to struggle, but just as he was about to push him away, Renly ducked down and bit his neck hard, causing his knees to buckle as heat washed over him and pooled in his groin.

  “Was he killed by a blood sucking beast?” Renly mumbled against Loras’ skin, nipping all along his neck, tickling him and making him burst out into laughter in the middle of the dark path. The tense atmosphere had been broken quickly as Renly playfully nibbled his skin, starting from his shoulder and ending up at his ear.   

 “You ruined my story,” Loras said, although he wasn’t put out at all—not while Renly was sucking on his earlobe.

 Humming, Renly lifted his head and shrugged. “I’m more liable to believe the stories about the monsters beyond the Wall than I am to believe you have monsters in your hunting woods.”

 Sighing dramatically, Loras rolled his eyes but was unable to get rid of his smile. Renly may have caught on to him quickly, but it was worth seeing that moment of hesitation in his eyes. Having grown tired of standing in the middle of the path, Loras turned and continuing on his way toward his original goal. The candle had gone out as soon as it was dropped, snuffed out by the gravel on the path, but the moon provided ample enough light so that they could still clearly see where they were going.

 “No really, Loras—where _are_ we going?” Catching up to Loras, Renly walked beside him this time, no longer clutching his shoulder like a vulnerable lost maid.

 “To the hedge maze.”

 “Why?”

 “So we can get to the center and fuck.”

 That seemed to please Renly as he trotted along beside Loras, a comical swing to his arms. But the swinging stopped as they neared, and with it Renly’s smile.

 “The hedge maze is massive, though…” he mumbled as they stopped before the north entrance.

 It _was_ massive. The hedges were eight feet tall and thick, walls of leaves and tightly tangled branches that were almost entirely impenetrable. It stretched for what seemed like miles in all directions, and inside the hedges created twists and turns that confused guests for hours as they tried to make their way to the center where a beautiful fountain lay. It was started by Gyles the Third of House Gardener, and the Tyrells had kept it growing strong, trimming it and nurturing it as acting stewards and later as the lords of the Reach. It was a prized part of their illustrious gardens—an attraction that was not to be missed.

 During the day the maze was usually filled with people venturing through, some trying to find the center while others were just curious to explore, secret statues and other interesting things hidden within. Loras had spent much of his time as a child running through the maze, searching for everything he possibly could in hopes of one day discovering something more—something magical.

 He never did, but he’d become very adept at finding his way through the maze after spending what seemed like half of his life inside it. So adept that he was willing to venture into it in the dead of night with no light save for the moonlight and the sparkle of Renly’s rings.

 “I know my way through it,” Loras said.

 Sighing, Renly nodded. “I know you do, but I don’t.”

 “So? I’ll show you the way.”

 “But you’ll leave me in there.”

 Quirking a brow, Loras turned to face Renly, a gentle smile playing on his features. “I’d never leave you,” he said, completely genuine. “Don’t you trust your Knight of Flowers, my lord?”

 The smile was back, and Loras grabbed Renly’s hand and tangled their fingers together, giving his hand a good squeeze before taking off into the maze. The smell of life enveloped them as they stepped in between the large hedges, and the crunch of gravel beneath their feet slowly turned into the soft patter upon grass and dirt. It was dark inside, the moon not high enough for where they were, and for a moment Loras felt a bit claustrophobic despite his better judgement. But then Renly’s hand squeezed back, and Loras regained his sense of being and tugged him along.

 Renly’s energy and the excitement from the evening pressed Loras to go faster, and soon they were running through the maze, Loras taking the corners tight as they swooped around the edges and ventured further into the maze and far from the rest of the world. Laughter bubbled forth in Loras’ chest, and he let it out as they went as fast as they could go, their hands still locked together. His mask was no longer an issue, his vision seemingly opening up as he let go and became free, no more pressures from those around him to be anything but perfect. Here he was stumbling and laughing, his hand locked tight with his lords, their frantic breathing a precursor to their love-making. No one was there but the two of them, and that was how Loras saw the world—just he and Renly.

 Eventually they burst through to the center of the maze after what seemed like running for hours. Here the light of the moon reached, and the square space was filled with a white blue tone that added to the other-worldliness of the moment. The fountain was trickling, water sparkling as it danced along the carved whales and rose design that held up the three basins. The sound relaxed Loras as they caught their breath at the entrance.

 “We made it,” Renly panted out, hands on his knees as he bent over. Loras was already standing straight, his years of working hard out on the field making for a faster recovery. Renly only trained when he absolutely had to—or when Loras dragged him out for a bit of sparring (that he always won).

 “I told you we would,” he replied, reaching out to rub Renly’s back. “You should always trust me. I’d never lead you astray,” he continued.

 “I know you won’t,” Renly said, straightening his back, finally regaining some semblance of his breath.

 Turning to face Loras, he wrapped his long arms around his shoulders and tugged him close, rocking them from side to side as they stood in in the grass. The moon light up Renly’s features, making him appear ghostlike as the white light with a hint of blue coated his skin, while the shadows were more pronounced, with dark angles and lines cut across his cheeks and under his lips. His mask was still on, and Loras reached up to take it off, fingers making quick work off the ribbon. Gently removing it, Loras smiled as Renly’s face was revealed to him in its entirety, nothing hidden from him anymore.

 “Oh look who it is…” he mumbled, tilting his head to the side as their eyes locked, Loras’ still hidden behind the mask whilst Renly’s were revealed to him in their entirety. “It’s Lord Renly…” Renly’s breath tickled Loras’ lips, and the smell of perfumes and wine invaded his senses, making him dizzy.

 Renly moved in closer so that their lips brushed, the same small smile tugging at his lips. “But who is before me? Your mask is still on, ser…”

 Loras didn’t have time to reply for Renly’s lips were upon his, silencing him in the sweetest way possible. The kiss was slow and easy, but building with each press of their lips. Renly caught his upper lip in a kiss and Loras took the time to gently nip his bottom lip, catching it in a gentle hold as a hand slipped up his neck and ran through his curls, stopping just as the ribbon that kept his mask in place. Letting go of his lip, Loras licked along the spot where he’d bitten, causing Renly to moan just as the ribbon slackened and his mask dropped.

 Without pulling away Loras reached up and grabbed the mask, tossing it aside as their kiss deepened, Renly’s tongue slipping inside his mouth to run along the roof of his mouth and across his tongue, rubbing them together. His kisses tasted of wine and honey—delicious and sweet—and Loras found himself craving more, his hands grabbing at Renly’s silk shirt with urgency. When they parted they were both breathing heavily again, but their run through the maze paled in comparison to the exhilaration Loras felt when he was with Renly.

 “Oh, there’s my knight…” Renly mumbled when they’d both opened their eyes to see one another fully.

 Loras did not reply and instead moved in for another kiss, his hand slipping up to cup the side of Renly’s neck, his frantic pulse felt against the palm of his hand. Renly pulled away from the harsh kiss only to duck down and pepper open mouthed kisses along his jaw and neck, nose nuzzling away the fabric of his collar to bite and lick the point where shoulder met neck. Tangling his fingers in Renly’s long black locks, Loras moaned softly and squeezed his eyes shut, his cock twitching in his pants as Renly moved back up to suck on his earlobe.

 “Will anyone come looking for us?” Renly panted against Loras’ ear. His breath was hot and laboured already, and Loras couldn’t help but go in for another kiss rather than answer him, desperate to feel his lips against his own again.

 Pushing a hand down between them, he rubbed Renly through his pants, feeling his arousal growing with each passing movement. In retaliation Renly reached down and around, and slipped both hands down Loras’ pants in the back, grasping his arse in a firm hold and squeezing.

 “B-Bullocks,” Loras blurted out against Renly’s lips. Leaning against Renly, he dropped his head and pressed his forehead against Renly’s shoulder, clenching his teeth together as Renly kneaded his ass, warm hands grasping and pulling. “N-No one will find us. W-We’re a-all alone,” he managed to get out.

 Renly hummed, a low sound that shot through Loras and peaked his arousal. Lifting his head he nipped the skin at the corner of his jaw, groaning loudly as Renly’s hands spread his cheeks apart. Usually he had to be quiet when they were like this, the walls of their room having eyes and ears, but now that they were alone Loras could be as loud as he liked.

  As soon as he’d said they were alone Loras regained some of his senses and pushed Renly backward, trying to get him to lie down on the grass. For a moment Renly resisted, stumbling a bit before regaining his balance, before Loras pushed him again. This time he moved to sit down, his hands slipping out from under Loras’ pants. As soon as he was sitting Loras was clambering on to his lap, fingers pulling at the lacing on the front of his tunic. He stumbled a few times as he tried to undo the bow, Renly’s lips on his skin and the press of his tongue along his main artery causing him to forget what he was doing for a moment. Once his shirt was open Loras sat back and tugged the hem out from his pants and pulled all the way up, divesting Renly of his shirt in one swift motion.

 It seemed his hair wanted to go with it. Sticking up at odd angles, Renly’s hair had come out of its loose hold and was a complete mess. Unable to help himself, Loras began to laugh fondly as he sorted his hair out, flattening the hair that stuck up whilst combing through the rest.

 “You already look like you’ve been fucked,” he said, kissing his forehead patronizingly.

 Renly batted him away, face scrunched up as he was groomed like a small child who had just gotten into a grand mess. “Let’s see how well your hair stands up to me ruining it, hm?”

 In less than a second Loras found he was lying on the cool grass, back pressed hard against the ground whilst his hips were surrounded by warm heat as Renly’s thighs locked around them. Staring up at Renly, he grinned and wiggled underneath him a bit, earning himself a hitching of breath as Renly momentarily stopped unclasping the buckles on his tunic. Sitting up and rested back on his elbows, he watched Renly undo all the clasps and push back his vest, only to find he had another layer on underneath.

 “You need to stop dressing in layers,” Renly complained as Loras helped him get both the vest and shirt off.

 Tossing them off to the side with little care for where they landed, Loras ran his hands up Renly’s chest as soon as they were both shirtless, fanning his fingers out to rest against his pecks. Renly grabbed his hand and brought it up for a kiss, the press of his lips oddly sweet against his knuckles. The sweetness was replaced once again with urgency as Renly used his captured hand to tug him closer, their lips crashing together, Renly ducked down and Loras arching up to meet in the middle. Renly’s long black hair acted as a curtain as it hung down to shield them from the moonlight, and their joined hands pressed against Renly’s chest, Loras feeling his frantic heartbeat beneath his smooth, warm skin.

 Reaching up with his free hand, Loras tangled his fingers in Renly’s hair, ink black strands dripping over and slipping through his fingers. Pulling gently, he felt Renly shudder over top him at the sensation, and pulled again to get him to open his lips. Renly did just that, and Loras slipped his tongue inside, tasting the honey once more. When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily, and Loras admired the spit that clung to Renly’s lips, making them shine.

 “By the gods you’re gorgeous,” Renly whispered, tucking a curl behind Loras’ ear.

 The tenderness only lasted a moment however, before the urge to continue took hold of both of them at the exact same time. Pushing Renly back and off his lap, Loras hurried to take his trousers off, fingers scrambling with the lacing whilst Renly mimicked the action with his own. Lifting his butt, Loras pulled them down and sat back down to get them off his legs, finding it difficult what with still wearing his boots. Growling in frustration, he slowed down long enough to rip off his boots before his pants followed, the two pushed out of the way as he sat up and reached for Renly.

 The night air was cool on his skin, and his cock twitched as it was exposed, a prickling sensation in his balls and on the tip. But he was quickly warmed, Renly’s hand taking a firm hold of his semi-hard erection as they knelled in front of each other in the clearing. Gripping the back of Renly’s neck, Loras tugged him forward for a fierce kiss, hips thrusting forward into his touch, his foreskin pulling back to expose the head, causing him to moan into the kiss that had become a tangle of tongues and the nipping of teeth.

 Reaching down between them, Loras reciprocated the action, fingers curling around the hard, velvety heat of Renly’s prick. Jerking his hand back and forth, he matched Renly’s pace, the two fondling each other, their kisses sloppy and their knees shaking.

 Renly broke away first, a small moan slipping past kiss bruised lips as he slowed down. Loras bucked his hips forward, body needing the stimulation despite his mind telling him to slow down—enjoy the sensations rather than rush them to a mess completion. The night was young and no one would come looking for them, and there was no need to hurry.

 But he was young and eager for Renly, and despite tell himself to slow even for a moment, he was moving again, falling back on to the grass and pulling Renly down with him. The grass was cold and itchy against his back, but Renly was hot and heavy on top of him, combating the discomfort enough so that he could enjoy the way their cocks slid together, Renly having rested neatly in between his legs to rut. Hooking a leg around Renly’s, Loras stared up at Renly, watching the way Renly’s concentration flittered from his face to down between their legs, staring at their joined forms, deep concentration on his face that made Loras pant underneath him.

 Wrapping his arm around Renly’s shoulder, Loras pulled him down for a messy kiss; stilling Renly’s movements long enough so that he could hook his other leg around his waist and tilt quickly. The movement caused Renly to fall down to the side, and immediately Loras was clambering on top of him, sitting on his waist, arse right over his cock.

 “G-Gods,” Loras mumbled, rocking back on Renly’s cock, hands braced on his chest, fingers digging into his flesh for a moment as he tensed and then relaxed. Renly was lounging on the grass, black hair fanned out across the grass, the strands looking more like tendrils of ink than hair. He was staring up at Loras in a way that sent a shock down his spine and into his groin—just like the one he’d felt when they met back at the masquerade; all hot heat and desire with just a hint of playfulness. It made his toes curl then and it did it again now, Loras tensing as Renly’s hands slid up his thighs to pet his hips.

 They’d done things like this before—more daring things—but it always felt new and exciting. Loras craved Renly as much as he yearned for the tournament, all the excitement and the manic energy, followed by the relief and the sense of accomplishment and victory.

 “I don’t have a-any oil,” Renly said, thrusting up into Loras’ arse, cock pushing against Loras’ hole teasingly even as he denied them both what they really wanted. They were still new at anal sex, both learning how things worked and what they would do with one another, but they knew well enough that oil was needed to avoid the pain. The night was too joyous and the ease in which they played together far too lighthearted, and the roughness and the sting that would come would ruin that.

 “We still have our mouths and our hands,” Loras replied, smirking like a smug shadowcat. Reaching down Loras fondled his cock as Renly’s hands gripped under his thighs and pulled him forward, a smile of his own matching Loras’ as he straddled his chest. “Besides, the night is young, and perhaps we could go back to the castle for another—“

 His words came to abrupt stop as the head of his cock was taken into the warm, wet heat of Renly’s mouth. Gasping, Loras hunched forward and placed his hands on the grass above Renly’s head, hips rocking downward in an attempt to push himself further into Renly’s mouth. Tangling his fingers in the cool grass, he bit his bottom lip as Renly’s flattened tongue pressed along the main vein of his cock whilst he moved further down, his head lifting while Loras carefully pushed downward. Renly’s hands ran up and down his thighs, creating goosebumps in their wake, before his hands stopped right over his arse, kneading the muscles and the soft flesh like he’d been starved for touch.

 Opening his eyes Loras sat up a bit, his cock springing forth from Renly’s mouth just as he began to moan around him. Hovering above Renly, he brushed his curls back and stared down at him. Renly’s lips were pink and shining, and a little bit of spit from the tip of his cock dropped on to his chin, making Loras’ cock bob with added arousal. Renly just smiled up at Loras, all smug and assured. Letting go of his arse, Renly stretched his arms above his head as he lounged underneath him, completely comfortable.

 “You keep this up and I’ll come too early,” Loras said, ignoring his prick’s desperate plea to be touched. He really would come if he wasn’t careful, the excitement of being outside and his youth making for a dangerously early finish to their time together. Renly didn’t seem to care, however, and reached down to stroke Loras’ cock lazily as Loras sat down gently on his chest. His hand was warm and the spit from before made it glide, and both watched as the foreskin was pulled back to reveal the pink tip and glands, only to have it swallowed back up again by the soft, smooth skin.

 Whimpering, Loras lost himself again for a second, unable to concentrate on anything but how good everything felt, until he was able to break through the fog of pleasure in order to retaliate. Gently slapping Renly’s hand away, he slid down Renly’s body—nice and slow—trailing kisses down his neck and chest, sucking on his nipples a bit before continuing down with open mouth kisses and gentle bites.

 Renly shuddered underneath him as his body was lavished with attention, Loras hearing a low groan push past his lips—the smallest of sounds that told Loras everything he needed to know. His skin tasted of sweat and the rosewater bath he’d had before the party, and Loras bit and pulled a bit of the tense skin on his abdomen, making a mark—claiming Lord Renly as his own. Renly’s legs spread apart for him once he was low enough, and Loras sat on his knees between them, back curved as he bent down to press a kiss against the head of his cock. Renly’s cock was so hard it pressed against his stomach, twitching as Loras pressed his lips against it.

 Renly was close, too, and Loras knew that to deny him any pleasure would be torture. So he gave into his own needs as well as Renly’s, and immediately took Renly in his mouth, relaxing his jaw and throat, lips sliding along the heat of his prick. Stopping midway, he held Renly for a while, enjoying the taste of him, salty from the skin with the sweetness of Renly’s pre-cum mixing. Renly’s hands found purchase in his hair, and Loras moaned as he rose up and began to bob slow, fingers massaging his scalp and tangling in his curls. He could feel Renly’s thighs tensing beside him, and every so often he’d jerk upward, a babble of words such as ‘fuck’ and ‘Loras’ tumbling out into the night sky.

 Loras continued to lavish his cock with attention, coming up for air only to flick his tongue against the head a few times, eyes locking with Renly’s as he stared down his body. Renly looked like he was about to burst then—light up like wild fire—before Loras moved back down to hold him once more. His hands braced on his hips, he kept Renly’s weight in his mouth for as long as he could, his skills at giving pleasures with his mouth something he’d fostered quickly.

 But even though he could keep going, his own needs no longer screaming through his blood in a desperate need for release, Loras could tell Renly was close, his tugs and his tensing increasing at a rapid pace. Loras wanted to be close to Renly when they finished—wanted to feel his arms around him and his lips against his own—and so he lifted.

 Immediately he was back on top of Renly, kissing him deeply as their chests pressed together and legs tangled. Their embrace was messy, lips pressing awkwardly together and hands grabbing bits of flesh. Immediately their hips began to rock together, pricks rubbing, spit adding to the lubrication as they came closer to the edge. The smell of sex and grass was overwhelming, and Loras broke away from their sloppy kiss to press his face against the crook of Renly’s neck, biting down as he came with a loud moan and the complete tensing of his body.

 Mind going blank he rode out the pleasure, little sparks of ecstasy shooting through every single nerve in his body. Holding on to Renly, he moaned his name as he began to come down, cock still twitching as their cum mixed between them. Finally he was done after what seemed like an eternity riding the wave. He knew Renly had come by the way he was holding him, his harsh grip no longer, but  rather gentle caresses that held a desperation in them that told Loras he never wanted to let go—at least, not yet.

 Relaxing on top of Renly, Loras sighed happily, moving his head to rest on his shoulder. “By the gods I needed that,” he mumbled, kissing Renly’s shoulder. Lifting his head he smiled at Renly, kissing his chin before rolling off of him. The grass was pleasant under his skin, and he relished in the coolness that spread across his overheated body. Staring up at the night sky, he admired the constellations as Renly’s hand tangled with his own as they lay side by side. It was peaceful like this, just the two of them with nothing but the trickle of the fountain and their breathing, the stars up above and the owls that took roost in the trees all around. Loras wanted for them to stay like this forever—jus the two of them, with Renly’s pulse against the palm of his hand, a constant source of familiarity and steadiness, love and affection.

 “I love you,” Loras said, turning on his side to look at Renly. Renly’s reaction to what had arguable become a common but no less important confession, wasn’t what Loras had expected however. Instead of replying with the same words or perhaps a sweet kiss, he was _laughing_. Sitting up, he stared down at Renly as he giggled away on the grass. “What are you laughing about?”

 That just made Renly laugh more, a full, robust sound that usually made Loras happy, but only served to make him more irritated. Glaring down at Renly, he smacked him upside the head before standing to grab his clothes, deciding maybe he really _would_ leave Renly in the middle of the hedge maze. He didn’t get far, though, only managing to grab one of his boots before there were strong arms around his waist, tugging him back down. Collapsing, he sat on Renly’s lap, his back to his chest, the vibrations of Renly’s occasional bursts of laughter carrying through to him. Rolling his eyes, he tried to get away again, only to have Renly’s lips do rather pleasant things across his neck.

 “I’m laughing because I’m so in love with you, and I just need to get out all of this happiness somehow,” Renly said against his ear, nose nuzzling through his curls.

 That made Loras relax slightly, and he turned to look over his shoulder, a brow quirked as he stared at Renly in all of his disheveled glory. “Really?” he asked, reaching up to cup Renly’s cheek. Renly looked sincere…

 Until he started laughing again.

 “N-No, not f-fully. I’m just thinking about how tonight w-when I was looking for you, y-you s-started looking t-through the decorated s-suits of a-armour in the hallways for me, thinking I was in one. Y-You looked ridiculous p-peeking in the helmets, a-and when that maid came to help?” And Renly was gone.

 Yes, Loras was definitely going to leave him in the middle of the maze.


End file.
